1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to projecting two-dimensional images at different image planes, especially using single mode laser sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to project a two-dimensional image on a screen based on a pair of scan mirrors which oscillate in mutually orthogonal directions to scan a laser beam over a raster pattern. However, the known image projection systems project an image of limited resolution, typically less than a fourth of video-graphics-array (VGA) quality of 640×480 pixels, and at a single image plane. As such, the known projection systems have limited versatility.